When You Close a Door You Right the Tilting Planet
by mangotango101
Summary: What happens in that huge time jump between Wind in the Door and Swiftly Tilting Planet? How does Calvin Propose? How do they get married? My take on the journey Meg and Calvin took together to find eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've semi-returned! Tonks and Lupin are on a mini-haitus now, because I'm having some trouble getting them together (the story). This popped into my head when I re-read the Time Quartet. I love Meg and Calvin, and I want to write a story about their lives bettwen A Wind in the Door and A Swiftly Tilting Planet.**

**There are 2 lullabies in this chapter. The first is "Lullaby Ragtime" by George Gershwin. The second is "All the Pretty Horses" which is an old folk song. I'll admit, I don't know the Gershwin one, but I liked the lyrics, and there wasn't too much "God" and "Praying" in it. So...without further ado: WHEN YOU CLOSE A DOOR, YOU RIGHT THE PLANET**

**disclaimer: None of this is mine - it belongs to Madeline L'Engle, Gershwin, and the Folk-people (?). Enjoy!**

"Hey Meg," came a voice from the doorway. Meg Murry was sitting at her brother's bedside, watching him sleep – making sure his breathing didn't falter again. She knew it wouldn't, but she needed the proof.

"What is it Cal?" Meg recognized the voice immediately.

"Meg, Charles won't stop breathing again. Can you please get some sleep?"

She got up from her chair, and turned to face the young man. Her breath caught in her throat. In all the chaos, she had forgotten just how handsome Calvin really was.

"But Cal, I'm worried about him. What if the Echthroi come back? I don't know if I can do it again." She walked over to Calvin and stood in front of him

"Meg," he began, reaching out to cup her face. "We got rid of them. They're gone. They're not coming back. Now please, go to bed. You've had a long day, and I'm worried you are going to get sick."

"All right, I suppose. Will you walk me?" Meg said, looking into Calvin's deep blue eyes and leaning into the hands that were holding her face.

"I would, but I don't know what your parents will think." His eyes filled with regret.

"Oh please Calvin. We don't have to tell them! I just don't think I can be alone right now." Meg said desperately.

"Oh, I suppose if it's only for a little bit."

Meg led them up the stairs, warning him to skip the seventh step. "Good, now you stand there while I change quickly," Meg instructed, pointing to the corner of her room. Calvin went obediently, and stood facing the wall. "All right, I'm ready."

Calvin turned around, and saw a beautiful sight. This Meg was not the Meg Murry he got to see every day. This was a Meg that was totally vulnerable. She didn't look like she had just saved her brother's life. She looked like a dream. Her chestnut hair – which was not yet tamed in the least – fell in frizzes around her shoulders, and her brown eyes stood out more than usual. Her nightgown hung loosely on her body, but gave off enough to make Calvin mad. He knew before that moment, but in that instant of seeing this new Meg, he knew for sure. He was in love with this girl.

"Meg," began Calvin.

"Shh, don't say anything. Come here." Meg answered, waving him towards the bed.

"Meg, I really don't think that we should do this."

"Do what? I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I'm asking you to hold me while I fall asleep. Here, you know what? Since you will probably end up sleeping here, let me give you some of Sandy and Dennys's old clothing," she moved toward the dressers that held the clothes that didn't fit the twins, but were too big for Charles Wallace. "Here, this ought to fit." She threw him a large T-shirt and some flannel pajama pants.

Calvin quickly changed, not wanting to miss a moment of looking at Meg.

"Ok, now I'm ready," said Calvin, moving towards the bed.

Meg climbed in, and Calvin on the other side. She curled herself against his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Calvin," she began.

"Yes Meg?" the vibrations of his voice felt good against her cheek.

"I like this."

"Me too. Now go to sleep. You've had a long day. It's time to sleep." And in his rich baritone, Calvin began to sing a lullaby to her.

_Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock,  
to a lullaby in ragtime.  
Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock,  
play a lullaby in ragtime.  
You can tell the sandman is on his way,  
by the way that they play,  
As still as the trill of a thrush in a twilight high._

_So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples on the side of the boat,  
as you sail away to dreamland.  
High above the moon you hear a silvery note,  
as the sandman takes your hand.  
So rock-a-by my baby, don't you cry my baby,  
sleepy-time is nigh.  
Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby,_

_So rock-a-by my baby,  
don't you cry my baby,  
sleepy-time is nigh.  
Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby_

"I thought your mom didn't sing to you," Meg murmured sleepily.

"She didn't. I found the tape in the attic when I was cleaning, and I listened to it. I know all the songs. I thought it would be important to learn for when I grow up. Now please Meg, go to sleep."

"Sing me another one please," Meg asked.

"One more." And he began again.

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapple grays,  
Coach and six white horses.  
Hush-a-bye don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby._

He felt her breathing slow, and fall into a steady rhythm. He gently rubbed her back, and whispered into her hair, "I love you," and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Murry was wondering where her daughter was. Usually, Meg was up at around eight, and having breakfast by eight thirty (this was when there wasn't school). It was not nine o'clock and Mrs. Murry was beginning to worry.

She slowly climbed the stairs to Meg's attic bedroom, and when she pulled aside the strands of rice, she saw Meg and Calvin sleeping soundly – their faces free of the stress and anxiety that was usually there. She was going to say something, but couldn't bring herself to wake them up. _I'll let them sleep_ she thought. _They deserve it._

Mrs. Murry slowly made her way to the kitchen where her husband was waiting.

"Good morning dear. Where's Meg? She's usually here to say 'good morning'," Mr. Murry said, giving his wife a hug.

"Well, she and Calvin are upstairs sleeping."

"_What?_" he cried. "They're sleeping together? In the same bed? Why didn't you wake them up? This is not ok!"

"Shh, calm down, you'll wake them up. I don't want to get them, because they look so peaceful. And don't you remember the number of times you snuck into _my_ dorm room and slept with me in college? I'm sure they didn't do anything. After yesterday, they needed it." Mrs. Murry said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose. All right, but we should have a talk with them."

Mrs. Murry smiled, and turned to finish breakfast.

**So, did you like? I hope so. I'm hoping that this will end up spanning up until ASTP, and maybe even further (until little Murry is born?). Please Review! I know I haven't been the best writer, but school will be over in 2 weeks (YAY!) and then I can update all my stories - hopefully. Love, Mangotango101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Woo-hoo. Now, this isn't my best work at all. There's alot of dialogue, but I guess it's just a filler chapter. I'm not totally sure where I want to go with this story. Any ideas? Shoot them on over. Sorry, no lullabies in this chapter, but I'm planning on having the lullabies weaving in and out. So, without further ado:**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm not as brilliant as Madeline L'Engle. In the least!**

As the soft shafts of light trickled into her attic bedroom, Meg began to stir. She felt something warm next to her, and opened her eyes to the most wonderful sight. There was Calvin! He had stayed the night. She looked at him – his chestnut hair was glinting gold in the early morning sun. His face was relaxed and peaceful. He had a small smile on his lips, as if he had fallen asleep smiling and had had a good dream. Meg curled herself deeper into his side, and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Meg began to stir again. This time, she realized just how late it was. She really didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to stay warm and comfortable for her whole life. She decided that she had to wake Calvin eventually. Meg gently rubbed his arm until he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh god Meg, is stayed the night. Do you think your parents saw? Do you think we'll be in trouble? Oh Meg, I'm so sorry!" Calvin said, his voice froggy in the early morning.

"Calvin, relax. Even if they did see us, I'm just going to tell them the truth. It's about time that they know that I'm old enough to make these decisions." Meg replied, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"All right," he said as his stomach rumbled. "Sorry, I'm a teenage boy. I need food."

Meg laughed. "Ok, let's go down stairs. But first, let's get you dressed." Meg found more clothes for Calvin – this time a pair of jeans and an old flannel shirt.

"You know, you look good in flannel," Meg teased.

Calvin's heart leapt when she said he looked good. "Thanks. You can blame it on your brothers."

"I don't think I should blame anyone if it makes you look good, don't you think?"

"Very true Meg, very true," answered Calvin. His stomach rumbled again, louder and more persistent this time.

"All right there old man, let's get you some breakfast." Meg chided.

"Who're you calling an old man? I'm only 17!"

"Well, I'm only 15, so that makes you an old man," laughed Meg.

The pair went down to the kitchen continuing to bicker over who was the "old man".

"Good morning Meg," said Mrs. Murry, snapping Meg out of her "Me and Calvin World".

"Good morning Mother. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. Why are you down so late? Are you feeling OK?" Mrs. Murry fussed.

"No mother, I'm fine, thank you. Just worn out from yesterday."

"All right dear. Now what would you like for breakfast?"'

"I guess some toast and eggs would be fine. But I'm sure that Calvin will want more."

"Oh Calvin! I didn't even see you there. How rude of me. What would you like this morning?"

"Oh, I guess I'll have what Meg is having, but is it possible I could have twice the amount she has? She does eat like a bird, and I'm a growing boy," he said with a smile.

"Of course," Mrs. Murry answered. Mr. Murry shook the newspaper impatiently from the table.

"Good morning father! How'd you sleep?" Meg asked, running to the table and kissing her father on the cheek.

"I slept well. And you?" Mr. Murry asked, eyeing Calvin.

"I slept better than I have in months," Meg said, sensing that the conversation was getting into a dangerous territory.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's because Calvin stayed over."

"Why? You know better." Mr. Murry said, sounding disappointed.

"But father, I needed him!"

"Why, Meg?"

"Well, Charles Wallace almost died, and I just wanted the support and the feeling that there was someone who would be there, living, breathing, caring. Someone I could turn to when times are tough. I needed it Father, can't you see that?" Meg said, looking over at Calvin.

"But Meg, that's why I and your mother are here. To give you that support."

"Father, I'm Fifteen. I can hardly slip into bed with you and cuddle like I used to."

"I suppose you're right. I just hate to see you grow up so quickly."

"I'm not growing up. I'm still your little girl. But now you just have to share me."

The father and daughter pair forgot about the other two people in the kitchen. They were so wrapped up in their conversation, that Meg didn't notice when Calvin came up behind her and put his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Sir, may I say something?" Calvin said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Yes,"

"Sir, I really like your daughter. I know my family isn't the best, but I'm different-"

"I know Calvin; you've proven yourself more than enough."

"Yes sir, but still, my past hasn't shadowed my ability to love or to care. I care about your entire family, and I can promise you that I will not harm your daughter. She means too much to me." Calvin tightened his grasp on her waist.

"Well, all right. We'll let you to your own digression, but if you take advantage of it, god help you." Mr. Murry said, retreating again behind the paper. Calvin smiled brightly at Meg who returned the grin.

"Hem," Mrs. Murry cleared her throat. "Breakfast is ready." She put two steaming plates in front of the two teenagers. "Calvin," she whispered. "I trust you with all my heart. Oh, and we knew that you two had been together last night. I saw you this morning."

Calvin blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Murry. If you don't want, it won't happen again."

"Calvin, don't say that!" Meg cried in his ear.

"I have to. I need them to trust me not only as Calvin, but as 'Calvin, our daughter's-"

"Calvin, don't be silly, after all you've done, sleeping in the same bed as Meg won't do any harm. Just don't get her pregnant." Mrs. Murry winked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh, and Calvin," Mrs. Murry continued.

"Yes?"

"Do eat up. You are looking too thin."

Calvin smiled and thought _so this is that it's like to be home._

**I'm sorry if this was a bit boring. The nect chapter will have more interaction with the brothers. Should Calvin/Meg/Charles Wallace have to fight another Battle before A Swiftly Tilting Planet? Review please :) I need something to get me through finals! ~mangotango101**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had lots of requests for Chapter 3, so here it is! It's a bit angsty, and a little heated towards the end. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry, I lied. There is no brother interaction here. Just nice fluff. Also...What drama should I put them through? I think that instead of lullabies, it will just be songs. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC THOUGH. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters - they are all the wonderful Madeline L'Engle. Also, "Somthing Good" belongs Rogers and Hammerstein's "Sound of Music" It is not mine. Though that movie is awesome. **

**Enjoy!**

Meg and Calvin were just finishing their breakfast when Meg realized that something was off. "Mom," she asked.

"Yes darling?"

"Where are the twins?"

"Oh, they went to school." Mrs. Murry answered.

"Oh no! School! What do I do?" Meg fretted.

"Relax. I called them and told them you were out sick. I thought you deserved a day off after yesterday. And yes Calvin, I called for you too."

"Thank you Mrs. Murry. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome."

Calvin reached for Meg's hand as they walked to the start-watching rock.

"Calvin," began Meg.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," answered Calvin, turning his head to look at her.

"Well, about what you said to my father – you said you really like me. Is that true? How can anyone lo-I mean, like me? I have braces, my hair is a mess, and I have stupid glasses. People like you should like girls like my mother – beautiful, elegant, and intelligent. What do I have to offer to you?" Meg sat on the start watching rock with tears making salty tracks down her cheeks.

Calvin shifted his position so he could look her in the eyes. He grasped both her hands in his and began.

"Meg, how can you even think that? Ever since I heard that people were harassing your brother, and that you were standing up to people twice your size and weight, I gained some respect for you. You suddenly became someone else in my eyes. Not the timid, brainiac that the other jocks thought you were, but someone who cared for others' well being before their own. Someone who's family mattered more than anything. Someone who was willing to risk it all for her younger brothers' safety. It was that act of protection that I never had as a child." Calvin said with utmost sincerity.

"So is that the only reason you like me? Because I care about others?"

"No Meg, of course not. To me, you are the most beautiful woman ever. The fire that lights your eyes when you are thinking hard or when you are really worried about something. It adds a sort of fierce beauty to you. And your hair – it's gorgeous. Last night, I loved stroking my hands through it when I sang to you. And your braces will come off in due time, and you will have a smile that will make the other boys jealous that they didn't see you first," said Calvin, smiling at her.

Meg's tears began to lessen as Calvin pulled her into his chest.

"Calvin, will you sing to me again, please?" Meg asked her voice shaky.

"Sure, what would you like to hear?"

"So Close,"

"One of my favorites:

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth _

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good

For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should

So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good

Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could

So somewhere in my youth

Or childhood

I must have done something . . .

Something good

"How was that?"

"Perfect," sighed Meg. "Is that really how you feel?" She asked.

"Yes," answered Calvin.

She looked up and was startled to see Calvin looking at her with such intensity, it made her stomach flip and her cheeks flush scarlet.

"Meg," he began.

"Yes?"

"I lied to your father earlier. I don't really like you."

"What?" Meg said, crestfallen.

"No, I don't. I love you."

"What?" Meg said, in shock.

"I love you. I have since the first time you helped me with my Trig homework. I've loved every second we've spent together no matter how trying and how hard it has been. Meg, you have added something to my life – something I didn't know was missing until you showed it to me." Calvin said, stroking her cheek.

"What is that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Love."

He tightened his grip on her cheek, not stroking anymore, but holding. He leaned forward and gently presses his lips against hers.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted when he pulled back. He saw her eyes flutter open and the blazing look she was giving him made him want to immediately dive in for a second.

"Calvin," she began. "I-I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if I love you yet, but I do really like you. And I really like that kiss." She ran her hands through his silky brown locks, and held his head near. "Do it again," she ordered.

Calvin pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, then each of her eyelids, her nose, the corner of her mouth, and finally reached his destination.

This time, Meg was ready for it, and as soon as she felt his warm lips on hers, she reacted. Her body flushed and she couldn't help but move her lips in time with his. It didn't feel like their second kiss, it felt like they had been doing it forever.

Calvin ran his hands through her unruly hair savoring the feeling of the brown frizz flowing through his fingers. He put one hand on her neck, and the other on the small of her back, pulling them closer, so she was nearly sitting on him.

Their need for oxygen broke the kiss, and they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wow," whispered Meg.

"Wow is right."

She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his nose. Meg settled into the crook of his arm as he leaned backwards against a rock. She put her head into his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. She'd never felt more at home. Meg let the constant beating of her heart lull her to sleep, and Calvin sat, looking far into the distance thinking about Meg.

It was then – the moment after they kissed – that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He decided that no matter what it took, he was going to keep this girl through any other weird, cosmic anything that came their way. With the beautiful woman in his arms, he knew that he had finally found his home.

**Well, I hope that satiated some of you. I have some drama coming up, but please tell me if you have ideas. Mine are a bit out there. So...Review, and then I'll update! Love, Mangotango101**


End file.
